the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
State of Essos
The western face of Essos has been shaped by the presence of just four individuals over the last years. With their actions, they have defined the nature of the Free Cities and their relations with much of the rest of the Known World. Braavos In the years that have passed since the dragons found a home within the city, male and female have ruled alike in defiance of the way of the Keyholders, although not without tragedy. After Aegon's failed invasion of Westeros, Daenerys chose to remain in the city with her child. The descendants of Daenerys and Aegon Targaryen rules over the Secret City in place of the Sealord. They’re currently dealing with the aftermath of their ancestor usurping the Sealord and crippling the economy of Braavos. Now they look to invade Westeros via the nearby Vale or North. Sinister forces are at work in the city however, as the heir to the Kingdom was recently assassinated by a Faceless Man. It seems there are many in the city that would like to see power returned to the traditional nobles, and taken away from the Valyrians. The current ruler of Braavos is Viserys IV Targaryen Pentos In 301 AC, the High Sparrow and his Faith Militant were forced to make the decision to either be killed in a trap set at the Starry Sept, or to leave Westeros forever. Though he was loathe to do so, the High Sparrow agreed and left for Pentos. The septon of the Starry Sept became the new High Septon, and the High Sparrow took up the title of Archsepton to distinguish himself from the High Septon in Westeros. Both the High Septon and Archsepton would continue to claim themselves as the true head of the Faith until the present day. After landing in Pentos, the High Sparrow and his followers continued preaching about the Seven, and gained a considerable amount of converts. The Magisters of Pentos saw the presence of the Faith Militant as a threat to their rule and threatened to banish them from the city. Seeing as they were already within the walls of Pentos, however, and the Pentoshi had no army, the High Sparrow instead declared war upon Pentos. The guards put up a strong resistance, but eventually the city fell to the Faith Militant, and a theocracy was instated in Pentos that has ruled ever since. For too long, Braavos has been complacent with the Faith Militant assuming control of Pentos. Many wars had been fought to strip Pentos of its military, and though the current rulership forbids slavery in all its forms, many in Braavos believe that Pentos should still not be allowed to have the Faith Militant. Moreover, they still hold the lands of Andalos lands that Braavos holds claim to. The Archsepton now seeks to gain allies in order to protect their lands from foreign invaders. Many members of the faith also clamor for spreading the new gods to the other regions of Essos, a prospect that the Archsepton finds intriguing. The current ruler of Pentos is the Archsepton _____ The Three Daughters - Myr, Tyrosh & Lys Worried that Drogon or Viserion would turn their fire towards the Three Daughters next, the Archon of Tyrosh, Morosh Adarys, set out to unite the Three Daughters once again, so that they could hold their own against Braavos and Volantis. Over the course of a decade he took the Disputed Lands to build his reputation, built up his fleet, and allied himself with nobility in both Myr and Lys. The Archon conquered Lys by invading from the sea and using allied nobles from within the city itself. Next he took Myr without a fight, as the magisters were already divided and had heard of the destruction in Lys. Victorious against the other two cities, he proclaimed himself Archon of the Triarchy, and once again the Three Daughters were a power to rival Braavos and Volantis. Though celebrated as a great commander and leader when he first united the Three Daughters, the Archon’s reputation deteriorated in his later years. He grew paranoid and cruel. He feared there were agents of Braavos and Volantis everywhere conspiring to overthrow him. Once, he gathered up over a dozen merchants and executed them for suspicions of treason. This event sparked a brief civil war lead by the merchants of the cities, which saw the Archon disposed of. In place of him, a High Council ruled over the Triarchy like it had in the past. This would only last for twenty five years, however, as the problems of the old High Council returned and the merchants felt like they lacked proper representation. The merchants of the Triarchy had grown powerful over those twenty five years, and they grew to resent the High Council. Yet another civil war broke out, with the merchant families fighting against the nobles for equal representation. The war dragged on for five years, and over that time the goals of the rebellion changed. While originally they sought equal representation, by the end the merchants wanted to abolish the system of nobility altogether. The merchants eventually won, and in order to prevent the issues of the old High Council it was decided a single Archon would rule over them. This Archon however would be elected by the heads of the various mercantile guild of the Three Daughters every five years, and any head of a guild could be elected to be Archon. For the first time in decades, the Three Daughters are united under a single banner. Various guilds vie for power, with merchants being able to rise up from the very bottom of society to the highest levels of government. Any head of a guild can be elected from among the other heads to be the new Archon of the Triarchy. The system is volatile and chaotic, yet its allowed for the Three Daughters to be overflowing with wealth. They now possess the largest navy in the Known World, and have surpassed even Volantis and Braavos in gold. Elections for the new Archon of the Three Daughters will occur in only a few months, and though the current Archon has gained the respect of the people after winning the Dornish-Triarchy War, his reelection is far from guaranteed. The current ruler of the Triarchy is Archon ________ Volantis Contrary to what the Targaryens believed, Viserion had survived his injuries caused by the elephant. He was found by Belicho Maegyr, the son of the prominent Triarch Malaquo. Belicho loved animals, and fell in love with Viserion, so he did his best to save him. Eventually he was able to get a group of Red Priests to save the dragon. This prompted Belicho to convert to the Red God’s religion, much to the anger of his father. Yet with a dragon that had become tamed by him, his father agreed to continue endorsing his son as the next Tiger Triarch. Belicho would go on to become a well respected and widely admired general, who didn’t even use Viserion in warfare. He was the pride of the Tigers, and despite his odd choice of faith many still looked forward to his ascension to Triarch. When the time came however, it wasn’t as joyous as many hoped. Belicho declared himself Triarch for life. Furious at this, the Elephants and a few Tigers rebelled. A short civil war broke out for two weeks, yet with his superior tactics, support of the Tiger Cloaks, and Viserion, Belicho Maegyr won the war. Having won the war, Belicho decided to execute the two Elephant Triarchs by burning them with Viserion. He then took his previous proclamation a step further, and with his enemies defeated he claimed to be the Emperor of Volantis. The High Priest of R’hllor crowned him, and the common people cheered him as a man of the people, who rode a dragon, embraced their religion, and was a great leader. From across Essos, people have been invited to witness the crowning of the new Emperor of Volantis, a dragonrider and sole ruler of Volantis, by the High Priest of R’hllor. The noble houses that used to belong to the Elephant party still resent the Emperor’s grandfather for abolishing the parties. They see that Volantis has been surpassed in wealth by the Three Daughters, and blame it on no longer having the Elephant Party exist. Others resent the Emperor for embracing the religion of R’hllor. Will Volantis remain in the hands of the Emperor, or will it be brought back to the old system of elected Triarchs? The current ruler of Volantis is Emperor _______. Summary This remainder of this page serves as a compilation of (hopefully) all the Essosi lore on the wiki. Locations Free Cities Cities * Braavos ** Noble Families of Braavos ** The Festival of the Uncloaking ** The Festival of the Mummer * Lorath ** Noble Families of Lorath ** Morosh * Qohor ** Noble Families of Qohor *** The Eranel Family *** The Mott Family ** Ar Noy * Norvos ** Noble Families of Norvos ** Ny Sar * Pentos ** Noble Families of Pentos ** Ghoyan Drohe ** The Festival of the Maiden * Lys ** Canahs ** Achissa ** Liy * Myr ** Yellow Slopes ** Anlos * Tyrosh ** Pelosse * Volantis ** Noble Families of Volantis ** Sar Mell ** Volon Therys ** Valysar ** Selhorys Geographic Locations * Andalos * Yellow Slopes * Orange Shore * Violet Lake * Murana * Long Lake * Tunval * Silvertongue * Navari * The Golden Fields Stepstones * Pryr * Highwatch * Felstrong * Tor * Scarwood * Guardian * Golden Haven * Larazor’s Rock * Redwater * Dustspear * The Veiled Isle * Bloodstone * The Island of Serpents * Grey Gallows Summer Isles * Walano * Koj * Isle of Women * Isle of Birds * Omboru * The Singing Stones * The Three Exiles * Isle of Love * Moluu * Jhala * Lizard Head * Xon * The Bones * Doquu * Stone Head * Flora and Fauna of the Summer Isles Slaver's Bay and Ghiscar * Yunkai * Astapor * Meereen * The Isle of Cedars * Yaros * New Ghis * Bhorash The Valyrian Peninsula * Valyria * Mantarys ** Glaesona ** The Sea of Sighs * Elyria * Oros * Tyria * Aquos Dhaen * Caelorys * Draconys * Gaeria * Rhyos * Valos * Tolos The Basilisk Isles and Sothoryos * Ax Isle * Howling Mountain * The Isle of Flies * The Isle of Tears ** Gogossos * The Isle of Toads * Skull Isle * Talon * Zamettar * Yeen * Gorosh * Naath The Great Grass Sea * The Lhazareen * The Bone Mountains * Dothraki The Shivering Sea * The Shadow Council * Ibbenese ** Port of Ibben ** New Ibbish ** Ib Nor ** Ib Sar * The Thousand Islands The Jade Sea and the Far East * Port Yhos * Qarth ** The Jade Gates ** Qal *** Qarthak *** Qalred * Marahai * Great Moraq ** Faros * Lesser Moraq ** Ylios * Vahar * Morraqon * Isle of Elephants ** Zabhad * Hammerhead Isle * Sandglass Isle * Isle of Whips * Manticore Isles * Greenheart * Leshp * Evra's Fang * Sparrow Isle * Yi Ti ** Yin ** Jinqi ** Huiji ** Tiqui ** The Mountains of the Maiden-Made-Of-Light * Leng ** Leng Yi ** Leng Ma ** Turrani * The Shadow Lands ** Asshai ** Stygai ** Immram ** Ulos * The Grey Waste ** The Five Forts ** K'Dath * The Plains of the Jogos Nhai * Mossovy People * Noble Families of Qohor ** The Eranel Family ** The Mott Family * Noble Families of Braavos * Noble Families of Lorath * Noble Families of Norvos * Noble Families of Pentos * Noble Families of Lys * Noble Families of Myr * Noble Families of Tyrosh * Noble Families of Volantis Sellsword Companies * Guild of the Blue * The Brazen Titans * The Black Wings * Crimson Company * Legion of the Jade Dagger * Hidak's Circle * The Black Wyverns * Second Sons * Long Lances * Company of the Cat * Stormcrows * Bright Banners * Stormbreakers * The Orphans of Ny Sar * Turmoil's Blade * The Lost Legion * The Bronze Circle * The Thaw * The Mazewalkers * Sunbreakers * Raven Men Sellsail Companies * Wolves on the Wind * The Red Hands * The Burning Fleet * The Three Sails * Salt Sons * The River Coppers * Keepers of the Waves Religion * The Deities of the Summer Isles * The Gods of Ghis * The Gods of Old Valyria * The Lord of Light Significant Events Category:Essos Category:Meta